


His Brother's Wife

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ASOIAF kinkmeme.</p>
<p>Prompt: Only Brandon would think an appropriate name day gift is giving his brother the use of his wife for a night. Bonus points for Brandon not telling Cat about it until he brings Ned to her chamber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Brother's Wife

Catelyn Stark sat at her dressing table, studying her face in the mirror as she combed out her long hair and decided, with some satisfaction, that she did not look as tired as she felt. It had been Ned’s twenty-fifth name day today, and Cat’s little ones – six-year-old Rickard and three-year-old Sansa – had worn her out with their enthusiasm (and the help they had needed to make suitable gifts for their beloved uncle). And that was even before the feast that Brandon had thrown to celebrate his little brother. Catelyn did not mind – Ned was a good man and deserved to be made much of once in awhile – but the day had left her nearly exhausted, and she could not help hoping that Brandon would not visit her tonight. Surely, he must be tired, too. And he would want to spend time with Ned, and they would get to drinking, and –

– the knock at her door ended Catelyn’s train of thought.

“Come in,” she called out pleasantly, and in walked Brandon…followed by Ned. Catelyn stood, awkwardly closing her robe as she saw her good-brother pointedly look away from her, and greeted the two men.

“Happy nameday, again, Ned,” she said with a smile, and he thanked her but still blushed to look at her. Really, why had Brandon brought him? Surely he knew that Ned valued propriety so much that greeting his good-sister in her shift and dressing gown, with her hair loose, would embarrass him?

“Catelyn, a word, please?” asked her husband, and she nodded. Ned moved toward the door to give them privacy, but Brandon shook his head and chose instead to lead her into the hallway. Catelyn followed him, surprised and a bit uncertain at leaving her bedroom only half-dressed.

“What is it, my lord?” she asked him once he had closed the door on Ned in her room.

“I want you to lie with him,” Brandon said simply. “As a gift. I told him you would spend the night with him as a gift for his name day.” Her mouth dropped open in horror, and she was about to speak when Brandon put a finger to her lips. “It has been years since Ned has had a woman – since the Rebellion, since he sired Jon Snow, I think. I know it is not a small thing to ask of you, my lady, but, please, won’t you do it for me?”

“Of course I will, Brandon,” she said faintly, “if that is truly what you want, what Ned wants. I just did not think…but why would you not simply buy him a whore? Why would you offer him your wife?”

“I’ll explain later, Cat,” he told her seriously. “Tomorrow. Tonight, please, be as bonny and buxom at bed for my brother as you are for me.” He placed a brief kiss on her forehead, and she nodded, smiling slightly so that he would know that while she was not pleased, she was not altogether angry.

They returned to the room together, but Brandon quickly made his exit, leaving Catelyn alone with her good-brother and her bed. She bit her lip as she looked at Ned, finding it as hard to converse with him as she had when she first came to Winterfell, before he had become her friend. There was a fluttering in her stomach and a buzzing in her head that made her feel a stranger again in this place that had been her home for years, made her feel a maiden again when she had lain with her lord husband countless times and so far borne him two children.

“So, Ned,” she said finally, holding his gaze and forcing her hands not to fidget. “What can I…would you…how would you like to end your name day?” His ears reddened a little, and when he spoke his voice was so low that she could barely hear him.

“You do not have to do anything, Catelyn. You do not have to do _this_. I should never have let Brandon talk me into it, force his wife to take me to bed.” Though she happened to agree wholeheartedly, Cat could not help wincing at the resignation in his voice, the sureness that she would not want him, and she hated the idea of his twenty-fifth ending on such a sad thought. _Ned is a good man_ , she reminded herself, _and he should not spend this night feeling alone and rejected. Perhaps Brandon knew what he was about_ …

“I do not have to, it is true,” she finally said. “Despite the value you place on honor and truthfulness, Ned, I know that you would lie to Brandon on my behalf if I did not let you into my bed. But it is no punishment for me to let you have me, if you would like.” She raised her eyebrows delicately. “If I do not mistake myself, it has been some time since you last enjoyed a woman, has it not?” Ned nodded, his ears now bright red.

“So have your brother’s wife, with his permission and his blessing,” she answered easily, unfastening her robe and letting it fall from her shoulders. It dropped to the floor and left her in only her thin shift, made translucent in the moonlight. Ned stared hard, and Cat smiled to herself as she walked toward him and gently touched his face. “And with hers, as well.” She reached up on her tiptoes and leaned in to offer a soft kiss on his mouth.

He kissed her tentatively, awkwardly, and she could tell he had not had much practice. One moment his lips were gentle, and the next she worried she might choke on his tongue. It was a far cry from the confident, assured kisses that Brandon gave her, but Cat found she did not mind, even if Ned did not spark her desire as quickly. There was a sweetness to his inexperience, his eagerness, and she wondered idly if this explained the enthusiasm men had for bedding virgins. She reached one hand into his hair, raking her nails against his scalp the way his brother loved, and let the other drift about his waist so as to bring their bodies closer. The sudden press of his erection against her hip sent a pleasing shiver up her body, but Ned pulled back immediately at the contact.

“Forgive me, Catelyn,” he said as he took a steadying breath, and Cat could not help laughing.

“For what, Ned? That we plan to lie together, so I kissed you and your cock got hard? Are ladies meant to berate their lords for such actions? Shall I alert my friends and my sister to the grievous insult they have suffered without complaint?” He looked down, shy again, and she laughed again but relented.

“Ned. You have done nothing wrong. If I promise I will tell you should that change, will you be able to relax?”

“I will try, my lady,” Ned said seriously. Catelyn smiled.

“Very well. Then I promise. And now…since I am yours for the night…what would you like?” Inwardly, she could not but remember the girl she had been at Riverrun, the girl who could never have said such a brazen thing to a man. But seven years of marriage to Lord Stark, she was sure, had made her more experienced than many of the residents of the local brothel, and so she could ask the younger Stark brother what he wanted fairly confident that it was nothing she had not done before. Ned’s eyes widened at the question, and Catelyn saw them drop to her breasts. She smiled, pulling her shift over her head so that he could look at them.

“You are very beautiful, Catelyn,” he told her, his voice low, his eyes now fastened firmly on her chest.

“Thank you,” she replied politely, but her eyes were dancing in amusement. Certainly Brandon appreciated her breasts – they were full and surprisingly high for a woman who had nursed two babes already – but he saw them often enough, and even when they were first wedded he had never stared as Ned did now, as if he were afraid even to blink lest she might disappear. Perhaps there was going to be more fun in this night for her than she had thought when her husband had brought the ridiculous proposition to her.

“You can touch them if you want,” she told him, and he surprised her by doing so with his mouth, running his tongue over her nipple in a way that made her loins tingle with anticipation before drawing a moan from her as he began to suckle.

“Gods, Ned,” she said, suddenly a little embarrassed. “That feels good.” He pulled away long enough to smile up at her and then resumed his attentions until Cat felt her knees shake and wondered how much longer she would be able to remain upright. He seemed to notice her unsteadiness and wrapped an arm about her waist, guiding her carefully over to the bed.

“Catelyn?” he asked cautiously, standing at the foot of the bed as she lay back on the furs.

“Yes?”

“Could I – that is, might I…kiss you…between your legs?” Surprised, Cat paused a moment to wonder how easily Brandon could have found Ned an eager whore if what he most wanted was to put his mouth on her, before nodding.

“You may.”

He was as unpracticed in kissing her this way as the other, but he was clearly a careful observer and a quick learner, and as his tongue moved across her, by turns gentle and light and then rough and fast, she could no longer remember why she had objected to the idea in the first place. Allowing herself to be bedded by her good-brother was the best decision she had made today, perhaps the best decision she had made in months. Ned was, as he was in all things, steadfast and persistent in pursuing his goal, driving her to distraction and breathlessness until the only thing in the world was his mouth on her body. She wanted – she _wanted_ – and arched her back, pushing her hips into his face, dizzy and desperate and needing him to press harder against her, move faster, whatever it took to relieve the nearly unbearable tension that threatened to consume her body.

“Ned, gods, don’t stop, please,” she gasped, knowing even as they left her mouth that the words were unnecessary. His tongue was firm against her clitoris now, moving in rapid rhythm with her heartbeat until stars exploded behind her eyes and she came with a long moan. Ned stopped moving then but kept his tongue pressed against her, hot and wet as her breathing slowed back down.

“Oh, but you’re good at that,” was all that she managed to say as he pulled away, awkward again now that his task was complete. He nodded his acknowledgment but said nothing, and Cat bit her lip back in wonder that he could be so uncomfortable when it was she who lay naked on her bed, still recovering from the highs to which he’d just taken her – that he could step back from a naked and willing woman when even now she could see his cock straining at his breeches, begging for attention.

“Come here,” she said warmly, moving to sit at the edge of the bed and motioning to him. Ned approached obediently, and when he was close enough she carefully began to unlace his breeches, pushing them down and reaching for his cock once she’d gotten them open. He moaned at her touch and she smiled in response before ducking her head to return the favor, circling her tongue around the head of him as Brandon always liked her to do. It seemed Ned liked it as well, because he moaned again, this time lower and longer, and louder as she drew a breath, pushed her hair behind her ears, and sheathed him entirely in her mouth.

“Catelyn,” he said raggedly when her hands moved to his buttocks, holding him in place as she moved her head back and forth, rubbing her tongue against the underside of his cock with each stroke. With a twinge of guilt, Cat realized she liked doing this better for Ned than for her own husband – liked the way it felt like a gift, as if she was truly pleasing him, rather than merely reciprocating, paying back the debt incurred by his mouth on her. She sucked a little bit harder to tighten her mouth around him even as she kept moving, and the groan of pleasure he let out went straight to her cunt, now aching to feel him inside her.

He must have been having the same thought because he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, stilling her.

“Please, Catelyn, I…I want to…” Ned’s voice was unsteady, his eyes dark and slightly out of focus, but she quickly knew what he meant and nodded enthusiastically.

“I do, too,” she admitted with a giggle, moving back on the bed to make space for him. He joined her quickly, and then he was above her, and then he was inside her and she moaned in relief as she felt him fill her.

“Yes, Ned,” she breathed, hooking her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper within her. “Yes, take me, fuck me, yes.” His face was already red with exertion as she urged him on, and she reached to wipe a bead of sweat from his brow.

“You’re so beautiful,” he grunted. His thrusts were coming more urgently now, hard and fast and somewhat uneven. Catelyn thrilled to it: his eagerness, his enthusiasm, his reverence for her body and his excitement to be inside it. She ran her hands over his back and smiled up at him encouragingly. He pounded into her in response, and she could tell that was quickly approaching his release, a realization that was reinforced when he went to pull out.

“No,” she said quickly, “please don’t.” Ned was panting, a look of desperation on his face as he staved off the inevitable.

“I have to, Catelyn,” he gasped. “I cannot spill my seed inside you, and I cannot wait much longer.”

“Brandon has his heir,” she replied soothingly, “and you are a Stark. Besides, he told me to bed you, and if I am not much mistaken he told you to do what you liked with me. I hardly think that you _want_ to pull out.” He shook his head and she gripped him tighter. “Then peak inside me, and do not wait if you do not want to.” A small part inside her almost hoped that Eddard and not Brandon Stark would be the father of her next child, but she pushed it aside as Ned began again, driving into her with a need that made her lightheaded. She clung to him, running her hands down his back and over his buttocks, then bringing one around front to touch him where their bodies joined. His balls felt tight beneath her fingers, and he grunted loudly as she stroked them, thrusting impossibly forcefully until he came with a long moan and a sigh and collapsed heavily on top of her. Cat smiled privately as Ned pressed his face against her neck and scratched her fingers through his hair.

“Happy nameday, Ned,” she said softly. “I am glad you were born.” He chuckled at her words, and then laughed, and soon they were both laughing, and then he was kissing her soft and slow and she was clinging to him with affection untouched by pity or desire.

“My brother is a lucky man,” he said when he pulled away, plucking a lock of her hair from where it lay against the whiteness of her breast. “You are a remarkable woman, Catelyn Stark.” She smiled, blushing softly at his words.

“And one day you will make some maiden out there thank the gods for her luck in marrying you, Ned Stark,” she assured him. “But for now it is late, and I am cold, so let us go to sleep.” She began to burrow under the furs and blankets and motioned for him to join her, but Ned looked hesitant.

“Are you sure, Catelyn?” he asked anxiously. “You want me to stay the night?”

“Of course,” she said sleepily. “There is nothing more lonely than being bedded and then falling asleep alone. Now come on. I know you and your brothers have winter in your blood, but it is cold enough that even a born Stark will not want to sleep above the covers.” So he followed her, a bit uncertainly still, and curled his body around hers at her urging.

“That’s much better,” she told him. “Sleep well, Ned. Sweet dreams.”

“And to you, too, my lady,” he said softly. It was not long after that she realized from the slow regularity of his breathing that he slept, and not much longer before she did, too.

When she woke he was gone and her discarded shift, laid neatly on the back of her chair. Catelyn smiled slightly at the last small act of courtesy from her good-brother before rising from her bed and beginning to dress for the day. Before she had gotten very far, however, a knock came at her door.

“It’s Brandon, Cat,” her husband called to her, so she let him in.

“Good morning, Brandon,” she said politely, exceedingly glad now that Ned had left. “Did you sleep well, my lord?”

“I did, my lady, and I thank you. I hope you slept well, yourself?” he answered, copying her civilly distant tone.

“I did. With your brother, I might add. Brandon. What was that about? I could understand giving your brother a woman for the night, but why your own lady? Why your wife and not a whore?” Brandon sighed but looked her in the face and answered plainly.

“He would have said no. He very nearly said no to you, Cat, but I was able to talk him into it. You’ve known Ned several years now; you know he is a private man. I doubt he would want to bed a stranger, and I will hazard he would not enjoy lying with a woman he did not like.” Cat was surprised at the earnestness in her normally merry husband’s voice.

“Ned likes you, my lady. I’d warrant he even loves you. And you love him in turn. And that does make a difference, especially for a man like my brother. And it is more than that, Catelyn. I…Ned was meant to have a family. You have seen how much he loves his son, how much he loves our children. But he has been many years a bachelor now, and I fear if he is not reminded of what he would be giving up he will remain a bachelor forever.” Catelyn nodded at that. Ned was a wonderful father, and a wonderful uncle, and she had meant it when she told him that he would be a wonderful husband to a lucky woman. But he was shy and private and no great catch now that Brandon had an heir and he himself had a healthy six-year-old bastard who looked more like a Stark than Catelyn’s own boy did. As much as she hoped that Brandon could arrange a wife for him, she could easily see Ned growing old all on his own, and the thought was enough to make her – a wife with two children – painfully lonely.

“I love my brother, Catelyn,” Brandon continued, quietly, seeing in her face that her indignity was fading away. “I want to see him happy. And so I wanted you to remind him. Remind him what it means, not just to bed a beautiful woman, but to feel his cock inside a woman he loves, to sleep in the arms of a woman who loves him. Remind him that he does not want to be alone.” She could not help nodding. “I had to offer him you because you are the only living woman whom he loves.” Frowning slightly, he added, “though I’m not sure I would have suggested Mother or Lyanna if either still lived.” Catelyn laughed at that, and Brandon took her hand.

“Well, I did it,” she said softly, her good humor more or less restored. “I did it, and from what I can tell he enjoyed himself.”

“He did,” Brandon assured her. “He was happier this morning at breakfast than I have seen him in years.” She smiled involuntarily.

“And you do not mind, my lord? Sharing your wife with your brother?” He shook his head.

“I worry for him, Cat. I have for a long time. I could never begrudge him a taste of the happiness I enjoy so often.” He bent to kiss her cheek and said with a smile, “It is a shame there are no more Tully daughters. I often think that a woman like you would suit Ned very well.”

“Perhaps she would,” Cat said pensively, putting a bit more emphasis on the pronoun than she might have. “Perhaps she would.”


End file.
